Pivotal golf tees are known in the art, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,978, dated Oct. 22, 1968, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,214, dated June 29, 1976. However, such patented tees are pivotal in only one direction or vertical plane so that unless the plane of swing of a golf club coincides exactly with the plane of pivoting of the golf tee, resistance to the golf swing wll arise and a tendency of a tee to break would be great. Another disadvantage of the patented tees is that they are relatively complicated in construction and very expensive to manufacture in large quantities. Also, they canot be placed in the ground at exactly the same height with ease.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel tiltable golf tee that overcomes the above-named disadvantages.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a golf tee having a universal pivotal mounting so that it will tilt with great ease regardless of the direction of swing of the golf club.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel tiltable golf tee with a built-in stop that will rest on a ground surface to insure an identical height of the golf ball supported thereon at all times.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tiltable golf tee of relatively simple and inexpensive construction that will lend itself to mass production methods at minimum cost.